Comfort
by vampirelovver
Summary: Stefan broke Rebekah's heart and Klaus is there to comfort her. one-shot But 10 years later does Rebekah still has feelings for Stefan, and more importantly does Stefan feel the same way?
1. Heartbreak and comfort

**Hello lovely readers! Here I am bored and I decided to write a little one shot about Klaus comforting Rebekah. Hope you like it.**

* * *

_Summary: When Elena choose Damon, Stefan went into a bar and got drunk together with Rebekah. And that turned into a drunk one night stand (unknown to Rebekah). The next morning Stefan broke her heart by telling her this "Rebekah we were drunk it was a just one night thing" and that turned into an argument and after Rebekah chased away Stefan she broke down into the living room crying._

* * *

Klaus walked inside of his mansion. He was in a good mood. Just as he wanted to open the door to his bedroom he heard something. Rebekah. Crying. Why was his sister crying? He was going to tear apart anyone or anything that made her cry. He entered in her room and found his little sister in her bed lying, curled like a ball and he heard Rebekah's silent cries. He entered and sat down on the bed. His hand caressed her hair and she turned to him and threw herself in Klaus' arms. She needed a hug.

"Bekah what happened?" - Klaus asked truly concerned.

"Last night..." - She chocked out between sobs. - "Stefan and I were drinking and we had sex, and this morning he said that he was drunk and that... it was nothing. He is still in love with Elena that stupid doppelganger. I hate her Nik. - Rebekah cried and Klaus felt her tears on his shirt.

"Bekah I know you want Stefan back and I want him too, but back then I had to erase his memories otherwise Mikael would have killed him, and I had to dagger you because otherwise you would be dead too and you are my sister and I want you alive. But maybe it was wrong to do that and I am sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgave you a long time ago Nik."

After a while Rebekah calmed down and stopped crying suddenly she said. - "When you killed Elena in the sacrifice... that was a day to celebrate. Did you celebrate?"

Klaus chuckled. Yes Rebekah was right that was indeed a day for celebration. Too bad he was in a wolf form.

* * *

**The End. Did you like it? I know it's short but that was all that my brain could come up with I am truly** **sorry for any errors bu it's six am and I will go to bed now and I am tired and I really don't feel like going trough it tor errors. Sorry. Anyway I know Klaus would not act like this but it's a story. REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Apologize

**Hello people. So I wasn't really planing to do a second part but I got bored again, which reminds me - do you know any good shows to watch?**

**Anyway here in the second part Stefan apologizes to Rebekah.**

* * *

It's been a weak since Stefan and Rebekah had a fight. During that week Stefan was drowning his sorrows in alcohol because Elena choose Damon. And he knew that it wasn't the sire bond, the sire bond happened in the first place because Elena had feelings for Damon when she was human. Everyone decided (except Caroline) to give him space.

But Rebekah was happy. She got over Stefan (in other words she gave up.) and she was happy, since she got undaggered for the first time she could say that she was happy. She made a couple of friends (no compelling) and her relationship with Nik was better as well.

So here we are, on a Wednesday afternoon, inside the grill when Rebekah sees Stefan laughing with Caroline. It was weird - Stefan laughing. That was something you don't see every day, or since Elena dumped him never.

But then Stefan sees her and he...

O.M.G!

Did Stefan just smiled at her!?

HE DID!

Rebekah felt how her dead heart skipped a beat. Butterflies were flying in her stomach. (lightly putted. If you asked Rebekah there was a whole zoo racing) And her in her head she was having a mental battle.

_Smile back idiot._

_No! Don't do that he broke your hear over and over again dumb ass. DO NOT SMILE BACK!_

_But he smiled at you first. He noticed you and smiled at you._

_No he didn't! He was smiling at Caroline!_

_Why would he smile at Caroline?_

_She must have told him a joke. What an idiot._

_You know what I am done. REBEKAH SMILE BACK NOW! _

So Rebekah decided to listen to the first voice and smiled back. Then Stefan got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Rebekah can we talk?" - Stefan asked her full of hope. She wondered why.

"There is nothing to talk about Stefan." - She answered with a sad smile and turned to leave, and she felt how he grabbed her arm. Her dead heart was doing flip-flops, and she felt like the whole ZOO was now racing in her stomach.

"Bekah please" - He begged. finally she gave in into is request and said a quiet - "Fine"

They went for a walk in the park. Silence. Few minutes passed and nothing. Silence again. Finally it was Rebekah who broke the silence.

"You wanted to talk so talk" - She wondered what he had to say. He made it perfectly clear that it was always going to be that annoying bitch doppelganger Elena.

"I want to apologize"

"Stefan you made it perfectly clear that you don't love me anymore that it was always going to be Elena. I just have one question did you loved me in the 20?"

"Of course I did! Rebekah my emotions were turned off and yet I still had feeling for you I mean that proves something right?

"Well when you put it like that"

"Look Bekah, I don't have the same feelings for you, but I want to apologize, I didn't realize that you were still in love with me. And I am sorry" - Stefan apologized.

Rebekah sighed and answered - "It's ok I am over you" - She lied.

Stefan went back to the Grill and Rebekah went home. It kinda broke her heart that he didn't love her but at the same time it made her happy that he apologized. But who know maybe Stefan will be with her again. In time maybe he would get over Elena and lord knows, they have plenty of time.

* * *

**So there it is. Did you like it? I wasn't really doing a second part but as I said I got bored again and please tel me some good shows. And please REVIEW! It would make me so happy :) :) :)**

**Bye. **


	3. 10 years later

**A Guest reviewer asked me to do another chapter with a happy ending. Here it is Enjoy. Sorry it took so long for me to upload. Have fun reading.**

* * *

**10 years later Chicago (hope that's spelled right):**

Rebekah stood on the crowded street, remembering the time she spent here in the twenties.

"Rebekah?" - A familiar voice called her, and she spun around so quickly that if she wasn't a vampire she would have fallen.

"Stefan..." - She whispered in disbelief. - "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's been a while since I've been here so why not" - He smiled at her and this time she smiled back without having a mental battle with herself for it.

"Oh, ok. Well I've got to go now" - That was not the truth. She had all the time in the world, but she panicked. - "Tomorrow lunch? To catch up?" - She eagerly asked, and tried to mask her eagerness, but failed. She just hoped that Stefan didn't notice.

"Um, yea sure why not." - He answered.

"Great! Well I've got to go now, so see you tomorrow." - With that she left.

* * *

"Bekah, I thought you went shopping?" - Klaus asked her, as she entered the living room.

"I was going to shop when I ran into Stefan." - She explained excitedly.

"Ah, how is the old rippah?" - He asked suddenly interested.

"He is good, we are having lunch tomorrow, and OH MY GOD I have NOTHING to wear." - Rebekah shouted at the last part and left in a blur.

* * *

**The next day:**

Rebekah waited for Stefan, for 10 minutes, and she started to get worried. What if he didn't show up? Or if he was hurt?

Just as she wanted to leave Stefan came.

"Hey I hope you didn't wait long." - Stefan asked her.

"I know it's polite to say I just got here, but I waited for you for 10 min what took you so long." - Rebekah wanted to know.

"Sorry for making you wait long, but Caroline needed my help." - He explained to her, and Rebekah's heart sank. Was he with Caroline now? She always knew they were good friends so it was possible.

"Are you too together now? Because I know that you were good friends." - Rebekah asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Are you and Klaus together." - He joked.

"What! No! EW!" - Rebekah looked like she was going to puke.

"Well it's the same for me and Caroline." - He answered her question and Rebekah's face lit up. - "Look Rebekah in the past 10 years I realized something. I love you, and I never stopped so i I am not too late..."

He didn't finish. Rebekah crashed her lips to his. After the long, passionate kiss ended Rebekah told him something - "I love you too" And pulled him for another heated kiss.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it. If you have time leave me a review. Thanks. Also follow me on Tumblr - vampirelovver**


End file.
